


Crush

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Back at it again with the AvaLAnce, F/F, i'm such trash, mild swearing, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Loosely based on this tumblr posthttps://onceuponaholtzbert.tumblr.com/post/169750996935/sara-i-hate-you-with-every-inch-of-my-beingavaBasically, Sara has a crush on Ava but she's frustrated and it's much easier to hate her. Also, sexual tension and flustered!Sara make an appearance.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my writing! I really appreciate it. I'm thinking about a multi-chapter AvaLance fic, so possibly be on the lookout for that ;)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other fics. Also, you can find me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts. Comments fuel me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara Lance had a crush. On Ava. Ava Sharpe, to be exact.

Sara Lance had a crush on Ava Sharpe, and it infuriated her.

It infuriated her because the last time Sara had a "Crush" on someone, was when she was 16.

Sara never got crushes. It was usually more "I need too fuck you against a wall" and less "I really want you to be near me."

Sara was also frustrated because there were so many easier alternatives. She could be Ava's friend, they could be teammates, hell, she could even want to fuck Ava against the nearest flat surface.

All of those feelings and alternatives were much easier compared to having a crush on Ava.

But the easiest alternative, by far, was to hate Ava. To pick fights with her, to disobey her orders, to verbally invalidate her team.

That was easy, and that was the plan.

Well, that was the plan until a certain blue furby ended up in a certain viking empire on a certain holiday.

That's when Sara's plan went out the window.

You see, it was easy for Sara to hate Ava when they saw each other once every few weeks.

It was easy for Sara to hate Ava when Ava acted like a cold, heartless, pretentious, bitch.

But this Ava? This new Ava that Sara was just seeing for the first time now? 

She was hard to hate.

This Ava was gentle and sarcastic but in a good way, and she was a skilled fighter, and she even broke protocol for Sara.

Because she had asked her to.

Sara put her head in her hands and groaned.

Now that she had given up on pretending to hate the agent, Sara could no longer help the way she couldn't stop thinking about Ava.

"You alright?" asked a familiar voice, pulling the captain out of her thoughts.

Sara lifted her face from her hands and was greeted by the face of Zari Tomaz.

Zari looked at the assassin with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Replied Sara.

Zari looked at the blonde, unsatisfied with her answer.

Sara looked back, hoping her teammate wouldn't question her any further.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Zari "Or better yet, who? And don't try to deny anything, I can see you blushing."

Sara silently cursed her face for showing any signs of infatuation.

 

Just as Sara was about to answer with a lie, a portal opened in front of the two women.

Sara was thankful for the disruption, but only for a fraction of a second until she realized who was standing before them.

Ava Sharpe. Ploy-blend pantsuit and all.

Sara looked up to face the agent, but saw that the taller woman's hair was down and decided that any eye contact would be a bad idea.

"What's up?" Asked Sara.

The assassin was looking down, trying to seem nonchalant, as well as hide the dark red blush creeping up her cheeks and the back of her neck.

"What, I can't just come by and say hello to my favourite human chainsaws?" replied Ava, sarcastically, of course.

Sara rolled her eyes and looked up from the floor to make eye contact with Ava.

Once Sara got a proper look at the woman standing before her, she not only came to the realization that she had fallen for a nerd, but also, Ava looked good.

Like, really good.

Her usual Time Bureau issued powersuit looked different. Although Sara was sure it was the same suit as always, it seemed that Ava looked better in it. 

Of course, this was all probably some side effect of the whole crush thing.

Another thing about Ava that was different was her hair. It was down, rather than in it's usual tight bun. 

Sara had only seen Ava's hair like this once before, and it was the day Sara had fallen for her.

The captain snapped herself out of her Ava-centric daydreams and focused her attention to the woman herself who was standing in front of her, giving some sort of speech.

Sara didn't retain much, but from what she heard, Sara deducted that Ava was saying something about being more careful around anachronisms that occurred over 100 years in   
the past.

When Ava had finally finished her rant, Zari got up from where she was sitting.

She looked from Sara to Ava back to Sara.

Zari could sense the tension, if you could even call it that, in the room.

"I'm going to give you two a minute." She said. 

As she walked away, Zari gave Sara an overly animated wink.

Sara waited until Ava had turned away before flipping the middle finger to her teammate.

the Captain looked at Ava long and hard before asking "Is that all?"

Part of Sara hoped that was all. That Ava would go back to wherever she had come from and leave Sara to pine over her in peace until the agent showed up a week later to help the   
Legends with the anachronism of the week.

Another part of Sara, probably the part of her that this whole "Crush" thing was coming from, wanted Ava to stay. Wanted Ava to talk to her. Wanted Ava to spontaneously drop a love confession on her like the world's gayest atomic bomb.

Sara looked up at Ava who was standing in front of her with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? You've obviously been zoning out." Replied the Agent in a tone that somehow perfectly matched her facial expression.

Sara stood up. She was unhappy with the tone Ava was using. Though a small, small, part of her may have been ever so slightly aroused, the majority of Sara was pissed.

"Why does it matter if I was zoning out?" Asked Sara "It's the same thing every time. 'Your team can't do anything correctly and now I'm going to yell at you about protocol and how you're breaking the time rules' as if we give a shit about protocol." 

Ava furrowed her eyebrows "Well excuse me for caring about you."

Suddenly all of Sara's Ava-related frustrations surfaced. "I don't want you to care about me! I want you to hate me. I want you to not care whether or not I make it out of a mission   
alive! God, it would be so much easier for you to hate me as much as I do you."

Ava raised her eyebrows, clearly taken aback by Sara's sudden outburst. "I don't hate you and I know damn well that you don't hate me. And I'll care about you if I feel like it, because that's essentially my job."

Sara was overwhelmed by all sorts of emotions. Rather than trying to sort through them, she decided to go back to basics and do what was easy. Shutting Ava out.

"What the hell do you mean I don't hate you?! I'll have you know that I hate you with every inch of my being!" Said Sara, raising her voice. The blonde knew she was being irrational, but she didn't care. Irrationally hating Ava was a lot easier than being in love with her. Especially when Ava was standing right in front of her.

Ava seemed somewhat offended by Sara's comment, and was about to respond when, well, she didn't.

It was as if a light-bulb had gone off in the agent's head, because she went from ready to argue to holding back laughter in a matter of milliseconds.

Sara, who was still frustrated, looked up at the taller women in a state of confusion.

Ava tilted her head "I'm sorry, but that's not a lot of inches." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The same matter-of-fact tone that happened to drive Sara absolutely crazy.

The agent's comment changed Sara's demeanor. "Get off of my Waverider you human tumblr post."

Sara's tone was much lighter and humorous this time.

Ava tapped her time courier and opened up a portal to her office.

Before walking through, she looked back to the blushing Captain behind her.

"Oh, and by the way, don't think I haven't noticed your little crush on me."

If Sara was drinking something, she would have choked on it. "Excuse me?"

Ava smiled. "I hope you don't think I'm that bad at my job. You would think somebody who was trained by the League of Assassins would be better at concealing their emotions."

Sara was still dumbfounded. She contemplated saying something, but figured that if she opened her mouth, nothing would come out but a flustered stutter of syllables.

Ava could see Sara going through this mental journey and was satisfied that she had left the shorter woman in this state of silence.

After a few quiet moments, Sara managed to pull herself together enough to ask "I-How?"

Sara's face was redder than Ava had ever seen it and it made the agent smile. As much of a pain Sara could be sometimes, there was no denying how adorable.

Ava just shrugged at the blonde's comment.

"What, I'm gay, not blind."

Sara took that as an invitation into the world of Ava Sharpe.

The blonde was able to get it together after she found a way to regain the upper-hand in this conversation.

"So... I'll pick you up at six?" asked Sara, smiling.

Ava smiled and shook her head. Maybe this could a good thing. "Seven and you've got a deal."

Sara bit her lower lip "Deal."


End file.
